Soul Reaper Chronicles Episode 1
by Twilight Fenrir
Summary: My friends and I have gained the powers of the Soul Society. However, the threat of Aizen's evil breaches the boundaries of space and time to come threaten our world. Will my friends and I have what it takes to take the battlefield?


Guardian Force: Soul Reaper Chronicles

Episode 1: Invasion of the Past

I lay on my roof staring at the stars above; the soft cool breeze gracing my skin. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander briefly. I was having a hard time believing that I had only been home for a week. It seemed so much longer. I closed my eyes again when I sensed a presence nearby. I looked over and saw David sitting next to me. He smiled, "Hey." I grinned back, "How's it goin?" He leaned back and stared at the sky, "I'm doing pretty well. Ever since we all became soul reapers I have felt much more fulfilled in my life." I nodded. "When I was thrown into the anime world I felt the same way after all that I had learned. I have to think that comet that hit me had a purpose." David nodded in agreement. I looked back at the sky. I felt better about my life as well. I had spent 150 years in the anime world and here only 3 weeks had passed. I stood, "Want to join me for a run?" He jumped to his feet, "Normal or special?" I jumped to the ground, "Just normal this time." He jumped next to me and we ran into the night. As we ran I felt like something was following me. But every time I looked behind me there was nothing. I tried to shake the feeling but even as I ran it never left me.

The next day I decided to take a little day trip to Stone Mountain. I drove to the base of the walking trail and parked my car near the main pavilion. As I gathered my walking stick and backpack I felt a slight sensation of being watched. I looked around and saw no one nearby that I recognized. I shook it off and began my trek up the mountain to the top. I took my time and savored in the quiet luxury of the surrounding landscapes of nature. Once I made it to the top I sat on a comfortable looking rock and watched the other people enjoy the beautiful and cool day. I leaned back on my rock and watched the clouds lazily go by. I started to close my eyes when I felt that sensation again. Except this time it was very strong. I slowly stood and started walking towards a heavily wooded section on the descending part of the walking trail. As I expected the sensation didn't waver. I walked around a tree and the silently hoisted myself up into the lower branches and waited. Not long after I had assumed my hiding place I saw a middle aged woman with dark skin wearing a white tank top, black jeans and a black jacket follow my same path. She stopped under my tree and looked directly at me and smiled, "Daniel come down from there." I laughed a little to myself as I jumped down in front of my old friend. "Hello Yoruichi. You're looking well." She grinned, "As do you." I put my hands in my pockets, "Not to seem ungracious but why are you here? And for that matter how are you here?" She lost her grin and crossed her arms over her chest indicating that she was getting serious. "Daniel, something has happened and it might put your entire world in peril." I leaned against a tree and crossed my arms, "What is it?" She shifted her feet a little, "When you left the anime world and returned here the doorway that you went through stayed open. Not much but enough." I swallowed hard, "Enough for what?" She sighed, "For Aizen to notice and to start creating an army of Menos to invade this world." I almost fell over myself. "What did you say?" I was trembling all over. "Aizen is sending a large number of Menos to the doorway that will bring them to your world. And the bad news is that none of the anime world residents can help you." I dropped my arms, "But then how does that explain you?" She shook her head, "Watch this." She raised her arm and swung it at a tree. It passed right through. "I get it. You can travel and communicate but you can't touch right?" She shrugged, "We don't really know the logistics of it yet but in this world we can move, be seen, talk and touch but when it comes to trying to inflict damage on something we become powerless." I scratched my head, "Then what's the worry with Aizen? If you can't hurt anything than neither can he right?" She shook her head, "No. He's found a way to overcome that, which is why he is creating new Menos for this attack." "What level are they?" She grinned slightly, "That's the only good news. They're only Gillian class, but there are hundreds by now." I nodded. "At least they are not Adjuchas or Vasto Lordes." She nodded as well. "Daniel some of the other soul reapers want to come and try to help you prepare. What do you say?" I nodded, "That's good with me. I'll let the team know immediately. Have the others come to my house ASAP. Ok?" She nodded and turned away, "Daniel, I'm not going to lie. The odds aren't good. You're the only one of your team that knows Bankai. And I'm not sure the others have the strength needed for this kind of job." I put my hands in my pockets and stared at her, "Either way, I have faith in them so I know we'll be ok." "I hope so, for your world's sake." The wind blew her dark hair towards the summit and I couldn't help but notice her beauty. I shook my head to clear it. "When will the others be here?" She looked back at me, "Noon tomorrow. Daniel, I…" I grinned, "Don't worry about us, we can handle ourselves. Just make sure I get the information we need soon ok?" She nodded and walked away. I watched her for a moment and then she faded away back to the anime world. I watched where she had stood for a few moments and then turned and walked towards my car and returned to my home in silence as I pondered the severity of what was just told to me.

"So, it looks like we got a pretty deep fight on our hands huh?" I looked up at Patrick as he spoke his mind. I was sitting on the family love seat with Joni next to me. David, Jeremy and Patrick were sitting either on the couch or standing by the window in my living room. I nodded, "Yeah it doesn't look good. But at least the Soul Society is gonna give us a little back up." Jeremy crossed his arms, "Be that as it may Daniel you're the only one who has Bankai. The rest of us are just stuck with our Shikai." David stood and put his hands in his pockets, "Then that's gonna have to be enough on our end. We'll handle our ends and Daniel will take it from there." Joni looked at me, "That seems to be the best possible strategy at this moment." I looked at her and then to the rest of the team, "I say we wait until the others get here to make our battle plans. Until we have all the facts we will just be setting ourselves up to fail." They all nodded their agreements. David opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. I stood and opened it. Standing on the other side were four very familiar faces. "It's good to see you all again." There was a small white haired teenage kid wearing a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. He grinned at me, "You're looking well Capt. Shivers." I shook his hand, "So are you Capt. Hitsugaya." To his left was a tall skinny man with a bald head wearing aviator sunglasses and a dark suit. "Ikkaku I see you still look like a nutcase." He laughed, "Just the kinda words I would expect from an old friend, who's been gone a long time." I shook his hand, "I'm sorry. I'll take you up on a rematch anytime I'm there." He grinned, "Good to hear." Next to him was a blonde man wearing a white shirt and khaki pants. "Izuru, it's good to see you again." He bowed politely. "Capt Shivers. It's always a pleasure to see you sir." I scratched my head, "I thought we talked about the super mega formal thing? Lighten up." He blushed and grinned, "Sorry sir." I chuckled a little and motioned them in. Some how I missed the fourth person for a split second. But when they regained my attention it was too late. A red headed woman about my height wearing a very revealing tan sweater and jeans tackle hugged me into my own house with a thundering crash. I landed hard on my back as the others jumped aside, and I looked up to face my attacker with both pleasure to see her again and wanting to judo flip her through the wall. "Capt. Shivers! I'm so happy to see you again. It's been too long!" I grunted a little, "Same for you Rangiku, but you're crushing my lungs." She jumped up, "Oh I'm so sorry Captain. You know how they get in the way of things." I stood and blushed a little. "Yes well not much can be done for that." I turned to my team in the room and introduced everyone. Hands were shaken and pleasantries exchanged. After a few minutes Hitsugaya looked at me with a stern face, "Capt. Shivers, we should get down to business." I nodded. We moved to the basement where there was more room for everyone. Rangiku and Joni sat on the couch. Jeremy took the chair, and the rest of us spread out on the bar stools and folding chairs. I leaned against the bar, "Ok, what's the scoop?"

Hitsugaya cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. "Aizen's army consists of over 50 Gillian class Menos. They are going to arrive in approximately 24 hours. And somehow they have broken the seal that prohibits any anime being from causing damage in this world. Aizen has created this new batch of Hollows just for this assault. They may not be very powerful but they are numerous." Jeremy scratched his head, "Do you think we would be able to defeat them using only our Shikais?" Izuru looked from his seat at Jeremy, " We estimate that their level of spiritual pressure is strong but not invincible. Your Shikais should be strong enough to defeat them but it will not be easy." Patrick grunted a little, "You saying we can't hack it?" Ikkaku scoffed, "We're not saying that at all. It's just that since Daniel has the most experience at using Zanpakto it's gonna be easier for him to beat these things. After all he is a captain and has Bankai." Patrick lowered his head a little, "All of a sudden I'm not so sure of our chances." Rangiku stood and walked towards him, "Are you going to just quit?" Patrick shot his gaze to meet hers, "Hell no. Just saying it that's all." She smiled and looked at me, "At least you've got one ace in the hole." I blushed a little, "Don't put everything on my shoulders. I have faith in my entire team. So, don't go thinking I'm their only chance." Izuru nodded and so did Ikkaku. Hitsugaya looked at everyone and grinned, "You're right Captain. I want to apologize for seeming to not have any support for your teammates." He turned to face the others, "I want all of you to know how much we appreciate your determination and fervor in face of this assault. We believe in you, and we look forward to your victory." Ikkaku, Izuru and Rangiku all were smiling and their energy seemed to seep into my friends because I saw their sprits rise again. They all headed for the door and Joni opened it for them. "Thanks for your help." Hitsugaya grinned, "Just be sure you all survive. The next time I come here I want to have a little fun." He looked at me and I nodded at him. "The combat zone will be near the restraunt that you work at Daniel." I nodded, "We'll be ready." As they left Rangiku hugged me tightly from behind, "Don't worry Captain. I'll tell the others you send your love. Tehehe." Joni shot a glare at her, "Others?" I looked at Rangiku with a mix of annoyance and curiosity, "What are you talking about?" She let me go and headed for the door, "Well, the other girls in the soul society. You should remember them for all that we've done for each other." Joni's face lit up with fury as she turned her gaze to me. "You did what?" I looked at her, "Joni, it's not what it sounds like." She was shaking with rage, "Oh. So now you're psychic? You were gone from here for three weeks, for you 150 years! I should've guessed you would have gotten lonely in that time!" David stood up, "Joni, you should know Daniel better than that." She turned her sights onto him this time. "Oh ya? Well a week ago I wouldn't have known I would be a soul reaper with a no good boyfriend whose had an affair with half the soul society!" Patrick and Jeremy entered the fray, "You don't know that!" She was shaking now, "Then what was all that just then huh?" I walked to her and put my hands on her shoulders, "Joni, it was only friend stuff nothing more. I swear." She broke away from my hold and slapped my face so hard my cheek bled. "I wish I could believe you." She was sobbing as tears fell from her face. She ran out the door, touched her Soul Seal and flew into the sky towards her home in Douglasville. I ran out after her but lost her in the crystal blue sky. I sighed. Jeremy walked up behind me, "Daniel?" I shook my head, "We have to prepare for the battle. I only hope I survive to repair what I have destroyed." Rangiku walked over from my right, "Captain, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen." I shook my head again, "I know. But look at it from her perspective. I was gone for 3 weeks here. That's not very long. But in that world I was gone 150 years. That does leave a lot of time for things to happen." She nodded and lowered her head, "I'm still sorry." I nodded. "We have to get ready. I'll catch ya later Rangiku." I turned back into my house as she nodded slightly and faded back into the anime world. I shut the door and sighed. The others looked at me as if expecting a freak-out. I looked back, "Get started on your training, but remember to rest well tonight. We'll meet at the combat zone tomorrow at 2 got it?" They nodded and left for their own training. When my door closed behind them I sat on my couch, put my head in my hands and for a long time was revisited by the loneliness I felt during my time away. Only now that I had not felt it recently, I realized just how horrible it really was.

After hours of self pity, I walked into my back yard with my Zanpakto and tried to practice. However, no matter what I did nothing seemed to pry my mind of what just happened. Long after the sun set I went inside and straight to bed. There I tried to sleep but my mind still churned like an angry sea. Before I knew it the night had passed and the morning shone through my blinds. I stood and stared at the rising sun and wondered two things: What was she doing? And would we survive?"

Joni sat on Kristen's couch clutching a pillow as she fought back her tears and anger. Courtney walked over and handed her a cup of coffee, "You ok?" Joni wiped her eyes, "I don't know." Azure came in soon after with a box of donuts and set them on the table. "Don't you think you should give Daniel the benefit of the doubt?" Joni took a sip of her coffee, "I don't know. I want to believe him, but I'm just not sure." They all sat next to her as Kristen returned with a pitcher of orange juice. She sat in a chair next to the couch, "Daniel doesn't seem like the cheating type." Joni nodded, "I know, but 150 years. In that whole time he never did anything with another woman?" They all stayed silent for a few minutes as this thought passed through their minds. Joni drew a deep breath and looked at Azure, "What time is it?" She looked at her watch, "Almost noon." Joni stood and walked to her Zanpakto in the corner. She picked it up and stared at it for a long time as the other girls watched. She then turned to Kristen, "Can we use your truck? I need to be at the battle, but I don't want to fly. Is that ok with you?" Kristen stood and grabbed her keys, "Let's roll." Azure and Courtney followed them out to the truck and piled into the bed as Kristen turned the ignition and revved the engine. They backed out of her driveway and headed for Snellville. All the while Joni held her sword, not knowing what to think.

I had tried to practice again but it was useless. My mind was not in the right mood it needed to be but I couldn't break it free. I looked at my watch, "1:30 I should head for the Combat Zone." I sheathed Shizune and Tamasaburo and touched my Soul Seal that hung around my neck. I transformed into a soul reaper and flew towards the designated area. As I flew I met up with David. "Hey man. You ok?" I looked at him, "Not really. But at this point there's nothing that can be done. We all need to focus right now." He nodded and looked ahead, "Patrick and Jeremy are already there." I followed his gaze and saw them hovering in the air waiting for us. We glided next to them and stopped, "Hey guys." Jeremy shifted his sunglasses, "Hey. You guys ready?" Patrick cracked his knuckles, "As I'll ever be." David nodded, "Ya, this is the big one." I looked around, "Well, let's get ready. My watch says 1:55, so it's gonna happen soon." They nodded and drew their swords. I kept mine sheathed as I looked for any signs of the doorway opening. Patrick broke the silence not long after, "Daniel, what does it look like?" I looked at him, "Like a black whirlpool." I then noticed he was looking straight up. I followed his look and saw a whirling mass that was getting larger and darker until it engulfed the sky. "That's it! Everyone get ready!" At the moment of my order a large white hand came down fast and tried to crush us. We jumped away in time to see the full Menos come down out of the sky and stand a solid figure in our world. I swallowed hard, "Let's do it!"

Patrick pointed his sword down and placed two fingers on the flat side of the blade near the hilt, "Pierce the shadows of evil, Shinto!" He slid his fingers down the blade as it shined a bright gold and transformed into a Japanese short sword with a red sash and green grip. Jeremy crossed his arms with his knife in front of his face, "Shake the hearts of evil men, Orion!" He jutted his arms down hard and fast, followed by a blast of smoke and he rose with steel knuckled battle gloves embedded with thunder bolts. David gripped his sword straight in front of him, "Purify the darkness, Sosuke!" There was a bright blue flash and his sword grew long and a shimmering blue from tip to hilt. I drew my swords and crossed them over each other. "Shine bright and protect all from darkness, Shizune!" My right handed sword shone gold and grew into a giant broadsword with blue wolves engraved on the sides. "Flap your wings and defend the innocent, Tamasaburo!" The other sword went through the same transformation but had red wolves instead of blue ones on its sides. When we finished our transformations another doorway opened and another Menos stepped through. David charged his blade and swung a fully charged blade of wind at the Menos' midsection. The air blade struck full force and caused minor damage. David jumped and fired another one. It hit the same place, but this time David followed through with a strong sword slash. The Menos screamed in pain and kicked David away. He spun in the air and landed safely on a nearby gas station. "These guys are tough! Watch yourselves!" Patrick was running up another Menos and swung Shinto at the head, "Shadow Star!" Three black ninja stars struck the hollows head and exploded. Patrick jumped off but was caught by one of the giant creature's massive hands. He winced in pain as it tried to crush him. I turned and jumped towards him. Jeremy jumped behind me, "Daniel! Fastball Bro!" I turned and grabbed his arm and threw him at the Menos' hand. He pulled his right arm back and plowed it into its wrist. The punch alone made it let go, but Orion's power caused an explosion that severed the whole hand. It wailed in pain and dissolved to heal itself. I turned to it, "No you don't." I swung Tamasaburo and fired a large burst of flame in the shape of a dragon's head at the escaping creature. "Dragon's Inferno!" It struck and exploded, destroying the evil monster completely. I landed and David ran over to me, "Daniel this isn't good!" I looked at the other Menos coming through. I realized that only 5 at a time could come through and decided to take advantage of that. "Everyone listen up! Attack the heads! That's their only vulnerable and weak spot! Split up and engage!" We all jumped to a different Hollow. I swung Shizune and fired a red energy wave, "Getsuga Tensho!" It cut right through the Menos' head and it dissipated instantly. I looked over to see David fire a wind blade at his target and cleave the head right off. He landed and gave me a thumbs up. I returned it, but was grabbed from behind by another Menos. I tried to wriggle free but was only moving slowly. It opened its mouth as it tried to eat me. I grunted as I tried to break loose, when a bolt of energy flew passed my head and into the creatures mouth. The jaws shut and the inner explosion tore it in two. The hand that held me dissolved and I landed safely. I looked behind me and Jeremy laughed, "How's that for heartburn?" I laughed back, "Pepcid is not gonna help him any day soon!" We laughed and returned to the fight.

Joni arrived at the top of a nearby hill and jumped out of the bed if the truck. She ran a short distance and stopped at the sight of the battle. The other girls followed her. "Oh my god." Courtney covered her mouth in shock at the horrific war she saw. Joni started shaking again. Kristen saw this, "Joni, they need you." She shook her head, "I know!" She gripped her sword hard, "I just don't know what to do." "You should listen to the truth and fight." The girls whipped around at the sound of an older voice. Standing a short distance away and walking towards them was an older man with a long white beard wearing soul reaper robes and a captain's robe. Azure turned to him, "Who are you?" The old man grinned slightly but lost it when he saw the battle, "I'm Head Captain of the thirteen court squads, Head Captain Yamamoto." Joni turned all the way around, "You're the one Daniel was talking about." He nodded and turned his gaze to the sky, "I will share with you the truth of Daniel Shivers. But first look there." They all looked at the sky where a smaller portal had opened and a humanoid creature flew down towards the battle. Joni followed it with her eyes, "What's that?" Head Captain Yamamoto lowered his eyes to the battle, "An Arrancar."

Patrick fired a dozen Shadow Stars into the eye of a Menos and it dissolved into nothingness. He landed and caught the sight of the mysterious Arrancar heading for me. He ran after it as I struggled with another enemy, "Daniel look out! Shadow Star!" He threw another barrage at the enemy but he turned and blocked them all. I teleported behind my target and cut it in half. I looked at Patrick just in time to be caught by my collar and thrown into the air. I spun a distance away and righted myself. I stared back at the battle and saw my assailant. He floated in front of me, "Greetings. My name is Shao, and Aizen has ordered me to kill you." I grunted, "I have taken care of many Arrancars, some even Espada. So, what makes you think you can defeat me and my team?" He laughed loud and boisterously. He was wearing a white coat with white pants. And his hollow mask was formed into a headband that looked like it had two small horns in the middle. His face was angular and scruffy, with two eyes that just oozed evil, "Aizen didn't grant me many abilities. But, what he did give me was an amazing amount of power." With that he raised his spiritual pressure, and the feeling of it made my shoulders very heavy. I almost slumped to a knee when I regained my own strength and rose again. He chuckled again and drew his sword, "So, what do you say?" I looked passed him and saw my team holding their own against the never ending onslaught of enemies. I shifted my gaze back to Shao. "You're on." He gained a huge smile and charged at me, "Oh yes!" He swung at me and I blocked his attack with Tamasaburo and countered with a swing from Shizune. He jumped and evaded the swing, and returned his own attack. I jumped back and charged Shizune. "Huh? What's this?" I focused my power and swung, "Getsuga Tensho Senbon!" Following the swing was a shower of mini Getsugas all aimed at Shao. He jumped back a distance and started to swing his sword very fast, blocking my attacks. I gulped and charged again. This time he blocked with his sword and grabbed my captain's robe and hurled me into the ground so hard I caused a crater 8 feet in diameter. I got to my knees and coughed up some blood. I was breathing hard, "This is not good."

Joni stared at the sight of my friends, barely holding a victory, and I fighting for my life. Yamamoto walked next to her, "Are you ready to hear it?" "Yes." She shook slightly, fearing what she was about to learn. Yamamoto cleared his throat, "If there were ever living proof of loyalty, whether it is to a cause, a team or a person, it would be Daniel Shivers. Many if not hundreds of women offered him their hearts and bodies, but always he turned them down." Joni stopped shaking suddenly, "Really?" He nodded, "And yet, he still remained friendly to them all. However, he always remained true to you. Because he knew he would return one day, and wanted to be with you and only you." Joni faced him holding her sword at her side, "He did all that, for me?" "Yes. I could always see him training and getting stronger. All for the day he would return to you and be able to protect you from the evils of the world." Joni looked back to the battle and watched my ongoing struggle with Shao. Her strength returned and her eyes flashed not with anger but with pride. "Everyone?" They all looked at her, "Yes?" Joni smiled and touched her Soul Seal. She transformed and shot a look at my battle, "Thank you. For showing me the truth." She flew into the air towards me leaving a small crater behind her. Yamamoto grinned, "And now the real battle begins."

I swung at Shao's head but he parried my attack and cut me across my cheek. I flipped back and fired another Getsuga at him but he caught it with his sword and threw it away. He laughed at me, "I can't see why Aizen would be so worried about a runt like you." I grunted, "Because of this." "Huh?" I raised my swords high above my head, "Bankai!" I swung them down as I was struck by lightning. Smoke flew everywhere, but when it dissipated I stood there holding two very large scimitars that seemed as if their silver edges were etched with fire. "Shizune-Hogasha-Ookami" Shao stared at me for a moment, "Not bad. Very impressive." I grinned and Flash stepped behind him, "How about this then?" He looked at me and tensed for my strike. "Shining Slash!" My blades shined in gold and I swung them into his back. The impact flashed bright and sent him flying away. I took a moment to catch my breath, "Daniel!" I looked behind me and saw Joni float next to me. "Joni?" She held me for a moment and cried into my robes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I smiled, "its ok. It's all gonna be ok." I heard Shao's battle cry as he was released from my attack. "Joni, I'll handle this guy. The others need your help. Ok?" She nodded, "Daniel?" I looked at her, "Yeah?" She grinned as she turned away, "Win." I smiled as she flew away. "Aw, that's so touching. It's sickening." I looked back at Shao as he chuckled menacingly. I grinned, "You're out of luck my friend." He scoffed, "Oh yeah? How?" I turned and powered up. I reached up and pulled my robe out a little. "Huh?" I pulled it out until a small black mark in the shape of a circle with many layers was visible. "This is a spirit seal. It has five levels that hold back my immense spiritual pressure." He grimaced a little, "What?" I touched the seal, "Level one seal release!" The outer ring shined and then faded, then my hair and robes began flapping in the wind. The only problem was…there was no wind. Shao backed up as my power level continued to rise, "Impossible!" My body had a light blue aura around it, "Round two has just started!"

As the energy around grew brighter I crossed my swords in front of my torso, "Bankai!" There was a flash of blue fire and my Zanpakto had transformed into a pair of black bladed katanas. Shao took a step back, "But, you were already in Bankai. What is this trickery?" I shook my head, "No tricks." I raised one of my blades, "You see I'm an oddity when it comes to soul reapers because I don't have a dual Zanpakto. I have two separate Zanpakto." He gritted his teeth and gripped his sword, "Very well then." He took his sword and put it in his mouth and bit down. "Huh?" He started to chuckle, "Reap his life, Giganjo!" Wind and smoke swirled around us and when it cleared Shao had grown only about twice his previous size. I raised an eye brow, "That's your release form?" He grinned and flexed a muscle, "I told I didn't have any abilities except for sheer power." I narrowed my stare, "I see." In a flash he was behind me and threw me over his shoulder and sent me flying into the air. "HAHAHA, how do you like that hero?" I righted myself and charged my hand with black energy. It crackled and sparked and finally grew into a roaring black flame. I swung my sword and channeled it through the blade. When the flames reached the tip a dragon of black fire erupted from it and roared loudly. Shao got into a defensive stance, "What's this?" I kept building my power, "This is my second Bankai's only offensive technique." I swung again and the dragon detached and attacked him, "Black Dragon Hell Fire!" The dragon grabbed him and threw him into the ground followed by a giant stream of black fire. The flames engulfed the ground all around my enemy and I landed nearby to catch my breath as I watched it burn. The dragon vanished and I fell to a knee. My breathing was very labored, "I'm glad that's over." I started to stand when I heard rocks moving. I looked back at the blaze as it died down to embers, and saw Shao emerge from the crater. I shook with disbelief, "How are you alive?" He turned to me with an angry scowl on his face, "You have caused me enough damage boy. Now you die!" I tried to stand but he charged my and caught me by the collar and threw me back into the air. I soared through the air until I saw him above me, bringing his foot down into my sternum. The crushing blow caused me to shout in pain and blood spattered from my mouth. As I fell he quickly kicked me higher, then he would pummel me towards the ground again only to drive me back into the sky. Blow after blow caused more damage then the previous. My only thought was that I couldn't die here. But, I was losing that fight…very fast.

Joni flew at a Menos and carved into it with her weapon. It howled and vanished as she landed near the other. "How's it going?" Jeremy popped his neck, "Not so bad. These guys should almost be finished." Patrick nodded and covered a gash in his arm, "We're winning slowly." David wiped blood from his mouth, "Ya but my estimate says there's still a dozen left." Joni grinned, "All mine boys." She held her sword by her waist and touched the back of the blade with her palm. "Impale the winds of evil on the blade of justice, Rei-Ava!" She swung her hand around and Rei-Ava turned into a giant silver and black rod. She gripped it and her spirit energy formed a large blue scythe blade. She turned towards the Menos, "I count 8 right here." She raised her scythe and formed several energy balls around the blade, "Spirit Shower Blast!" She fired the energy balls and they became a flurry of blue streaks as they cut through the enemy creatures and caused them to disappear. She twirled it in victory as the last 4 Menos landed from the closing portal in the sky. Jeremy jumped at the closest one and swung at the ground, "Concussion Blast!" His fist slammed the ground and the shockwave was focused into an energy bolt that collided with the enemy and exploded. As the funeral pyre burned Patrick and David jumped at the other three. David threw another wind blade and severed a Menos' head. Patrick launched a volley of Shadow Stars and killed the other. Joni spun her scythe and slammed it into the ground, "Earth Cleaver!" She ran and dragged the blade through the earth and launched a wave of energy at the last Menos. It exploded and the battle was over. "Wahoo!" Patrick cheered from nearby. David and Jeremy looked at Joni with a smile. Joni then gasped in fear, "Where's Daniel?" They looked around and David saw my feeble attempts to stay alive. "There!" They all looked just as Shao punched me in the ribs sending me into the ground like a missile. I crashed into the asphalt of 78 and caused a crater around me. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I was dying.

Joni stared at my broken body. Her eyes flashed with terror and fury. She glared at Shao and threw another wave of spirit blasts. Shao dodged them easily, "You weaklings. If he couldn't win what makes you think you can?" David grabbed Joni's shoulder, "Go to Daniel. We'll handle him." She looked at David and the others as they nodded and charged at Shao. He grinned, "Good more playmates." He charged at them and the assault began. Joni ran to my body and shook me, "Daniel wake up!" I didn't respond. She kept shaking me as the battle raged overhead. "Please no. Please Daniel don't leave me." She brought her face close to mine and kissed me gently, "Please don't go. I need you." She cried on my shoulder, as her words echoed into infinity.

I was floating in darkness when I woke up. I looked around and saw nothing, and heard nothing. "Where am I?" "You're in the world between the living and the dead." I looked around and a small man with black hair standing near me. I smiled and knelt, "Master Hiei. It's good to see you again." He smiled and nodded, "You too. However it looks like you are in trouble." I stood and nodded, "What can I do? I'm not strong enough to defeat him." Hiei scoffed, "You're a fool. You have all the power you could ever need right in front of you." I shook my head, "I don't understand." He snapped his fingers and I could hear the battle and hear Joni crying. I clenched my fist, "I have to save them." Hiei walked closer to me, "You still don't get it. Don't help them. Help each other. That's the secret of your power." I stared at him for a moment and then closed my eyes. I could see them again. As I called up their images I felt different, like becoming stronger but with no harshness. I opened my eyes, "I have to go back." Hiei grinned, "Now that's the student I remember. Just keep the memory of what you fight for and who you want to protect. The rest will happen on its own." I nodded and closed my eyes again. Slowly the sounds of the battle grew louder and clearer, and this time when I opened my eyes I saw Joni lying on my shoulder and my friends on the ground barely alive. I raised my head weakly, "Joni?" She brought her face back to mine quickly, "You're alive. Thank goodness." I put my arm around her, "Let's end this." She shed a few more tears and kissed me again, "I love you." I smiled as light started to shine from all around us, "I love you too." Suddenly a pillar of light engulfed us and blew Shao a distance away from the others. "What the?"

The light faded and through the darkness Joni and I held each other in a loving embrace. Both of us were glowing a light blue and from behind us the light formed the image of a winged wolf and blue phoenix. We released each other and our images wrapped around us. My soul reaper robes were replaced by a black and white battle monk's kimono and armor. Joni's outfit was replaced by a blue kimono with a bright green sash around her waist. I raised my hand and my Zanpakto fused into a giant halberd twice my size and height. Joni's transformed into a double bladed naginata with a crystal blue handle. The darkness waned and there we stood in our transformed state. Kristen and the girls had come closer during the battle and were now staring at us in this new form of ours. Yamamoto grinned, "Incredible." Azure stared at us, "What is it?" "Shinkai." Courtney looked at him, "Shinkai?" He nodded, "It's a very powerful form that only a pair of soul reapers who love each other more than anyone or anything can unlock. Their spiritual powers come together and create what you now see before you." They shifted their gazes back to Joni and me, "Incredible." I raised my halberd and pillars of light shined down onto my friends. They rose in the air and their wounds began to heal. David shook himself to clear his head, "Daniel, what is this?" I smiled, "Our true power my friend." The others woke up and took places next to Joni and myself. "My friends, we have not been fighting as one. We have been fighting together but also separately. We must come together now and fight as one. Like a pack of wolves fending off an invasion." Jeremy grinned, "You're right Daniel. Let my fists fly to protect you all." Patrick raised his sword, "I vow to fight so that this world can know peace. And so that I may share it with all of you." David looked at me, "Daniel, we're ready." I turned back to Shao as he bellowed in rage, "My friends. Show him….your Bankais."

Shao charged us as Jeremy stepped forward. He charged up his fists, crossed them in front of his face and then threw them down in the same manner of his Shikai. "Bankai!" There was a blast of light and smoke that shot out everywhere. Shao continued his charge when he was slammed by an unknown object across his face. He flew away and crashed through a tree. He looked at the smoke filled area, "What?" Just then the smoke was blown away and Jeremy stood in the center twirling a giant ball and chain over his head, "Orion-Hanma-Raikou!" Shao stood and charged again. This time Patrick intercepted. He kicked Shao away and brought his sword in front of his face, "Bankai." His blade became encased in black energy and shrunk down to a large kunai with a black blade and green handle. "Shinto-Kumori-Taka" Shao picked up a tree trunk and threw it at him. Patrick grinned and tripled in number. "Shadow Clone" Each copy raised their arms and caught the trunk and shattered it. Shao clenched his jaw in fury, "I'll crush you all!" David jumped out front and sheathed his sword, "Bankai!" Instantly a tornado kicked up around him and spun furiously. Shao dropped his guard for just a second when a lance of air struck him in the torso and pushed him a great distance away. The tornado dissipated and David stood there holding a dark blue blade that was longer than his body. "Sosuke-Senkusha-Seidai" Shao looked from one to the other as we prepared to end the fight. He charged again at full power, "You're all dead!" Jeremy ducked under him and swung his hammer into his stomach. The thundering crunch echoed throughout the battle field as Shao was sent flying into the air. As he sailed higher and higher David appeared high above him. He raised Sosuke and lightning formed all around him. "Thunder Flash!" At that the lightning crackled and struck his sword. He swiped his lightning christened blade into Shao's torso sending him back at the earth with a thunderous crack. As he fell Patrick jumped under him and charged more dark energy this time into his kunai. "Wave of Shadows!" He launched a blast of dark energy into Shao's back. The explosion engulfed him and again threw him into the air. Joni twirled her naginata and then threw a shower of energy needles that pierced through his body and exploded in his vicinity. As he slowly fell to earth I raised my halberd again and launched myself at him. He looked at me weakly, "Vile worm." He spat and it hit me in the face. I wiped it away with my hand, "I may be a vile worm. But, at least I will survive this day. And will continue to protect all that I hold dear! I am the ultimate nightmare for evil scum…LIKE YOU!" I powered up and struck him with my halberd. Than I flash stepped behind him and struck again, and again. "Strike of a Thousand Setting Suns!" I struck him from various angles faster than my image could follow. Over and over I struck, cut and slashed him until I stopped in front of him as he fell again. I raised my halberd once more, "Now you face the consequences for your actions! Cosmic Shining Slash!" My halberd exploded back into a normal sword made of pure light. I swung it down with all my might and when my celestial blade struck him the explosion launched him into the ground with such force it blew down trees and surrounding buildings. Smoke filled the air, but even that was second to the silence. The others floated to me, "Is it over?" Joni was panting from the exertion. I looked at David, "Think you could clear the smoke?" He nodded, "No problem." He lifted his blade and swung it hard. A large gust of wind swept through us and blew the smoke away. We looked all around and were sickened by the damage caused by this battle. I looked down at the barely breathing body of my Arrancar enemy. I floated down to him followed by the others. I was starting to feel very weak, but I had to finish it.

I walked to just a foot away from him. He looked up at me and grinned, "Aizen didn't tell me you were this strong." He then chuckled, "It was a good fight. I'm not surprised I lost. I was created to fight, but you. Hehehe you were born to protect. And you have shown that today. I concede this victory to you." I nodded, "You fought well. But you fought for nothing but Aizen's misguided crusade for power. That was what made the difference this day." He laid his head down and sighed, "I'm not gonna last much longer. Before I go answer me this. Is the soul society only for the good guys?" I grinned, "You are evil. But, if you wanted to make redemption for those evil deeds and lead a life of peace I can make it so." His eyes opened in surprise, "You can?" I nodded and held up my sword, "I just need your permission to do so." He stared at me and then smiled with tears in his eyes. "Go ahead. Stick it to that creep Aizen for me. Do it." I nodded and raised my sword again with the blade facing his torso. It began to shine in a blue light. Shao closed his eyes, "See ya next time hero." I smiled, "Farewell, my friend." I slowly brought the blade down into his torso, but I did not cut his flesh. His whole body absorbed the energy and began to disintegrate. "Guardian's Promise" With that I pulled out my blade and his body turned into a shower of dust like particles. They blew into the air and were absorbed by the people and places that had been damaged by the battle. Slowly, the area started to revert back to its original state until there was no evidence that a battle had even taken place. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. I stared at it and breathed a sigh of relief and fatigue. I looked at my self and saw that I was back in my normal soul reaper uniform. I looked at Joni and she was the same way. Everyone was tired but safe. I tried to move to them but all I could do was pass out and collapse on the ground, with the sounds of birds singing in my ears.

When I woke up I noticed I was in my room at home. I sat up and touched my forehead and found it bandaged up. I threw the covers off and walked downstairs. Everyone was there and in perfect shape. Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Yoruichi were there as well. "Good morning everyone." They looked at me and smiled, "Hey Daniel. You're looking well." Hitsugaya stood and shook my hand, "How are you feeling Captain?" I nodded, "Not bad, but have been better." He grinned, "I'm very impressed Captain. You turned a desperate and hopeless situation into an incredible victory." Joni came up to me and hugged my arm gently. I smiled at her, "It wasn't just me Captain. Everyone earned that victory. And as an added bonus we all know Bankai now." They all nodded. "Too bad you won't be able to use Shinkai in the same way." I looked at the doorway to the kitchen and Hiei was standing there drinking a cup of coffee. He sipped his cup, "Your dad makes a good brew." I smiled, "It's good to see you again master." He nodded, "You did very well in that battle. I'm very proud of you." I blushed and of course the guys stared giving me guff about it. "Hey bite me." We all laughed at that point. When we regained our composure Hitsugaya looked at the room and nodded to my mom and Joni's friend Azure, Courtney and Kristen. "Your team may have learned Bankai, but they have gained something as well." I shrugged at him, "What's that?" He grinned, "They're soul reapers too." I shot a look back at tem and sure enough they were in soul reaper robes and mom was even in a medical corps coat. "Mom?" She smiled and nodded, "Looks like you've got a doctor." I smiled and nodded at them, "I'm glad to have you all on the team. I only hope that we can all live up to the reputation we have made for ourselves." Yoruichi started laughing, "You have no idea kiddo." She tossed me the paper and the front headline was "MYSTERIOUS TEAM OF HEROES DEFEATS OTHERWORLDLY INVADERS" I grinned, "Well, we're famous." I threw the paper down as Hiei walked to me. "Daniel we don't have much time but I wanted to tell you that we are trying to fix the barrier seal to where if there's a next time we can offer more than just advice." I nodded, "That's good. Because there will be, if I know Aizen." He nodded and they all headed for the door and walked outside. We followed them slowly as I limped down the stairs. Hiei looked at me again, "Daniel, Shinkai only activates when two people with a very strong bond reach the peak of their emotions. You can't just use it like a Bankai or Shikai. So, always remember what you fight for. And more importantly…" He looked at Joni and my friends as she held my arm, "remember those that you love and hold dear. For there is your true power. And that goes for the rest of you as well." We all nodded, "Yes master." Rangiku walked over and hugged me gently and then looked at Joni. "I'm sorry I gave you that impression of Captain Shivers. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Joni smiled and held me closer, "It's alright, because I have the truth and more importantly; I have him." I smiled at her and then to Rangiku. She smiled as well and then faded to the anime world. One by one they all did until Hiei was last. He smiled once more, "I'm proud of all of you, but don't think that means you can slack off. Keep at it, and I'll be back to see if you're still as good as you are." I gave him a thumbs up, "Anytime master." He grinned and gave me a thumbs up back as he faded away and into the breeze. I followed his trail and smiled into the wind. "Hm…" I looked at David, "What's up?" He looked at me, "I know we're Squad 3 but I think we should have a special name. You know, like an official title." Patrick nodded, "I agree." Jeremy scratched his head, "Should be meaningful." The girls looked at each other trying to get an idea, "No clue." Joni and David looked at me, "Daniel, any suggestions?" I limped a little ways away, "Yes." They all looked at me as I smiled at the sun, "We are…The Guardian Force." They all let out a cheer that echoed through the beautiful day, and the world was, if only for now, at peace. I held Joni's hand and thought to myself, "Now is good enough for me."


End file.
